1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to vertical fabric vane weight systems, and more particularly, to a weight system utilizing a single chain which eliminates the attendant twisting of the vanes when only a single chain is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional vertical fabric vanes utilize a pair of chains, each chain interconnecting one edge of the vanes at the bottom thereof. The chains are attached to a weight positioned in a sling formed at the bottom of the vane. Such a system avoids the twisting of the vanes which would take effect during traverse and rotation of the vanes when only one chain is utilized. In addition, the two chains system prevents the weight from slipping out of the fabric sling. In alternate arrangements, when the weights are completely sealed in the vane, chains could not be used to interconnect the vanes and twisting and free movement of the vanes would occur resulting in tangling and twisting of the vanes. Other known prior art included U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,914; 4,529,025; 4,407,350; 4,696,336; 3,500,896; 2,717,035; 3,996,988; 2,457,442; 4,102,381; and 4,597,429.
In order to overcome the attendant disadvantages of prior art fabric vane systems, the present invention provides a weight system wherein each weight is enclosed in a pocket of a fabric vane. In addition, a chain is utilized to interconnect each of the vanes in such a manner that the vanes, when in a closed position eliminate, viewing of the chain. The chain is removable should it not be needed or wanted.